


Unspoken Attraction

by MissSunFlower94



Series: Illustrations of a Wizard in Love [5]
Category: Mairelon the Magician - Patricia Wrede
Genre: F/M, Richard is still Super Oblivious, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/pseuds/MissSunFlower94
Summary: In which Richard is not as oblivious to Kim’s appearance as she might think.[vignettes taken during both books + 1 post series short]





	Unspoken Attraction

Richard realizes Kim is a girl the second she speaks. Barely conscious as she had been, she had over-exaggerated the boyish mannerisms before settling into what were much more believable tones, but by then it had been too late.

He feels a little bad about it honestly; under any other circumstances, he might have been convinced – at least for a while longer. She passes for a young boy, much younger than he imagines she really is, and in the life she was used to – already so focused on being as unnoticeable as possible – Richard can understand how she manages it.

She probably wouldn’t have pulled it off for much over a day, not with him. But it’s hardly her fault that she is now the companion of someone as discerning as an accomplished wizard and British spy.

* * *

He means it when he tells her she makes a very pretty boy.

If only for the sake of her masquerade, Richard is glad they were out of London before he had her wash and change into clean, albeit plain, clothing. The clothes themselves do nothing to distinguish her gender one way or another and her brown hair is still something of a tangled mess, falling just a little past her jaw.

But it’s with some chagrin that he realizes the soot and dirt on her face had – intentionally or otherwise – helped Kim keep up the appearance of a young boy. Without anything obscuring them, her features are decidedly feminine and delicate in a way he knows just enough to know is enviable among ladies of Quality. Richard absently notes that had he had the time to procure a dress she would have made a lovely assistant indeed.  

* * *

It throws him the first time she mentions the stews. Richard likes to think he isn’t necessarily out of touch with the less savory parts of London, but neither has it been something he ever needed to consider in depth. Certainly not to the depth of worrying about that fate befalling someone he cares about.

It’s altogether worse, the way Dan Laverham looks at her when he learns the boy he’s already been trying get his hands on is a girl. The cold smile that quickly replaces surprise. The way Kim pales more at  _this_  than when people had pistols pointed at them.

Richard had already disliked the man from hearing the way Kim spoke about him, disliked him more when he had casually threatened her, but watching him  _leer_  at her –  in that moment Richard hates him as much as he’s hated anyone.

* * *

There isn’t time for Renee to take Kim to a dressmaker before they depart for Kent (much to the former’s disappointment). However, as it is apparently even more improper living with a girl dressed as a boy than it is living with a girl dressed as a girl, Richard does get Kim several store-bought dresses on their way out of town.  

She’s so bowled over by the concept of getting  _more than one_ that he thinks better of asking her opinions on the garments. He’ll leave that kind of conversation for Renee when they get back to London, and trusts that Kim is the only person who might care less about fashion than him. 

She’s uncomfortable in her dresses at first, and he helps by treating her no different than he had before. Telling her that she looks quite charming is something else he’ll save for Renee.

* * *

Kim is trepidatious about going to see an acquaintance from her past, and Richard reassures her without much thought to what he’s saying.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t mean it. For all her uncertainty, he’s found she is able to code-switch as well as he had during his time in His Majesty’s Service, with just as little preparation or warning. There’s no doubt in his mind that she’d have no trouble returning to a role she played for most of her life.

It isn’t until she gives him and indiscernible look, and Hunch points out the side-effect of Kim no longer being malnourished, that Richard realizes how his comment may have come across.

He hastens to apologize - feeling heat rise to his face though he can’t say why - and just as quickly moves the conversation on.

* * *

He’s not surprised when his mother jumps on the prospect of presenting Kim and is happy to relinquish the finer points of his apprentice’s social education to her. He trusts his mother (far more than his aunt) not to smother the fire that makes Kim who she is in the process. 

He finds himself noting what a fine line that is when they leave for the opera. Certainly Kim’s gown is more elaborate than anything he’d given her, and certainly she looks very pretty, done up as she is.

But it’s her expression that makes him smile; it’s the worried look she wore when she cast her first successful spell, sure that one breath would cause the whole thing to shatter. It’s the nervous not-quite-smile Richard knew he had wore during his first performances as ‘Mairelon the Magician’, vainly stomping down the fear of being caught in an act.

His attempt to make that comparison falls flat, but he hopes she understands the sentiment. Whatever she wears, whatever role she’s in, he still sees _her_.  

* * *

Richard turns at the sound of Kim’s voice, a soft murmur of thanks, as she joins him to greet guests for her come-out Ball.

She’s dressed the very picture of Gentry Elegance but it’s her smile, radiant and warm, that has Richard unable to remember what she’s thanking him for. Unable to think much at all.

He’s still trying to collect himself when her smile dimples - not taking his silence for anything but innocent confusion - and she touches her fingers to her throat. The necklace. He’s glad she likes it, though he’s not sure if _gladness_ is what is making his chest feel tight.

He’s partway through an offhand response when he notices the posies at Kim’s wrist. The Marquis comes to mind immediately and Richard feels his heart constrict almost painfully. The next thought, that there were a number of men that could have gifted her that tribute, is not reassuring.

Still, she holds his attention throughout the night and he can’t help but notice the frequency in which she touches his gift - nor can he fully ignore the inexplicable thrill he feels every time she does.

* * *

* * *

“You don’t need to do that,” Kim says. When Richard raises an eyebrow, she elaborates. “Introduce me like that.”

“As my wife?” He asks, amused. “I’d be interested to hear what your alternative is.”

She smiles, but as he continues taking her on a more formal tour of the Royal College - briefly side-tracked by running into one of the senior members in the hall - she adds, “Yes but you don’t got to call me your _lovely_ wife like that.”

“What can I say? I’m a stickler for accuracy.” Kim snorts and Richard glances at her sidelong. “Though if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop.”

“It’s not that,” Kim says after a moment’s consideration. “I guess I’ve just been so used to you… not noticin’. Or thinking that you didn’t notice.”

“Yes well that was my fault, really; I have quite the skill for ignoring upsetting things.”

“Upsetting?” Kim says, but she sounds more amused than offended.

“When I was certain I couldn’t have you, acknowledging your charm was tantamount to torturing myself. So I tried not to.” He gives her a crooked smile. “It never occurred to me that it would be something you’d like.”

Kim shakes her head. “I didn’t give you any reason to think that. You ain’t the only one that’s bad at this.”

“Well then.” Richard scoops up her hand and brings it to his lips. “Consider this making up for lost time.”


End file.
